Two weeks for love
by Baby Bunnie1
Summary: Gordo wants Lizzie to notice him but when her and Miranda go to New York for two weeks what will he do to get her attention when she comes back? RR please LG pairing.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey everybody! It's me again with my second story. I hope you all enjoy this! Well then I better get on with the story don't wanna bore you all. Enjoy ^_^!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can not believe you guys are going to New York without me!" Said Gordo over the phone to Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Hey, it's not our fault you're grounded! Replied Miranda.  
  
"Yeah I can not believe you caught your parents fighting on tape in your Documentary and showed it to the whole class!"  
  
"I know, it seemed like a good idea then but now when I think about it I fell so damn stupid!"  
  
"Ahh don't worry about it Gordo we'll take a lot of pictures." Said Miranda.  
  
"Oh yeah thanks Miranda that makes me feel a lot better."  
  
"No problem, glad to know that I cheered ya up." Replied Miranda seriously.  
  
"Ummm Miranda you do know I was being sarcastic, right?"  
  
"You were? I really thought you were being serious."  
  
"I really need to get some guy friends."  
  
"Oh so were not good enough for you are we now."  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Well you implied it!"  
  
Lizzie just sat there listening to her friends bickering on and thinking about New York until she heard her mum calling her.  
  
"Lizzie are you packed yet?" Shouted Jo from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh guys hold on a second k"  
  
"Almost mom." Lizzie shouted back.  
  
"Ok well get off the phone and start packing were going to load the car soon."  
  
"Ok guys I have to go I still have some stuff to pack."  
  
"Yeah same here. I should get off now too."  
  
"Well I'll see you soon Randa and Gordo hope you have a good two weeks."  
  
"Yeah I sure will especially with my best friends in New York and I'm stuck in boring old Hillridge."  
  
"We'll call you everyday or every other day and we'll send you tons of emails k."  
  
"Ok, have fun you guys."  
  
"Bye Gordo." Said Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Gordo hung up the phone feeling miserable. 'Why did I have to put that in the Documentary, man I feel so stupid.' He thought. 'Now what am I going to do for the next two weeks, this is going to be the worst summer ever! Well worst two weeks ever!'  
  
"David!" His mother called from downstairs. "Come down here please me and your father need to talk to you."  
  
"What is it now?" He sighed and made his way downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So how was that for a first chapter? Good? Bad? Review please! I'm begging you! *Gets down on knees and starts begging* No but really review please! Hope you all like!  
  
Ciao for now,  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo walked down the stairs to see his parents sitting in the living room waiting for him to come down.  
  
"So Mum, Dad what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Well, David your father and I have to go to a conference in San Francisco for two weeks."  
  
"Oh, when are you leaving?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Tonight!" He said jumping up from his seat, and then it dawned on him." Where am I going to stay?"  
  
"That's what we wanted to talk to you about son since Lizzie and Miranda aren't here for two weeks and your grandma is in Rome we don't have anywhere else to leave you." Replied Mr. Gordon.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Am I going to stay home alone?!"  
  
"No. David but we wanted to know if you have any other friends at school besides Lizzie and Miranda?" Asked Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"Well, there's Larry Tudgeman and Ethan Craft but I hardly talk to them."  
  
"Well do you know them well?"  
  
"Yeah pretty well."  
  
"Ok then its settled." Said Mrs. Gordon.  
  
"What's settled? You can't make me stay with them mum!"  
  
"I'm sorry son but you have no other place to stay so its either Larry or Ethan."  
  
"Ah moom cant I stay with Mr. McGuire's softball friends?"  
  
"Absolutely not it's either Larry or Ethan."  
  
"I don't know who to pick. They are both weird."  
  
"Ok then we'll just have to pick."  
  
'Oh god this is going to be bad.' He thought.  
  
"David you're going to be staying with Ethan."  
  
"WHAT!" He screamed. 'I knew this was going to be bad.'  
  
"Ok then you want to stay with Larry?"  
  
"Oh fine I'll stay with Ethan. If you want me I'll be up in my room packing" He said and trudged up to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Lizzie's house~  
  
"Ok is everybody ready?" Shouted Mrs. McGuire to her family and the Sanchez family. "Girls you got all your stuff ready?"  
  
"Yes mom now can we just leave?!" Said Lizzie getting really frustrated.  
  
"Ok, get in the car."  
  
"Ahh, oh my god 'Randa were actually going to New York!!"  
  
"I know this is so cool."  
  
"New York here we come." They said together and walked into the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all! Well here's my second chappie. Hope your all enjoying this story. I know its sort of boring right now but don't worry it'll get better in the coming chapters. I'll be updating once a week and if I don't then I'm just really busy with school. You don't know the teachers in my school they like piling us with homework but don't worry I'll get it out asap! Luv ya all!  
  
Ciao! Baby Bunnie xoxoxo 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
~Two weeks for love~  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "I can't believe I've got to stay with Ethan for the next two weeks," murmured Gordo to himself. "Ugh, I'm going to kill Lizzie and Miranda when they come back; even though it isn't technically their fault... but I don't care! They are going to be dead!" He kept on muttering.  
  
He picked up some books from his bookshelf and put them in his bag. When he finished packing he sat down on his bed but right when he sat down he heard his father calling him from downstairs.  
  
"David are you ready yet?" shouted Mr. Gordon. "We're going to be late for our flight!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm comin'," he shouted back. He picked up his bags and trudged downstairs.  
  
"Here son, let me take those to the car," said Mr. Gordon.  
  
"Thanks dad," said Gordo. Then he turned to his mum and said. "I still cannot believe I am spending two weeks with Ethan Craft! You have no clue how he is, mum, you'd go crazy if you had to stay a day with him."  
  
"Now David, he cant be that bad its just for two weeks you'll be fine. Now come along and stop complaining."  
  
"Fine!" He exclaimed and stomped his way to the car.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
Gordo and his parents reached the Crafts house and bid each other farewell.  
  
"Bye, David, see you in two weeks."  
  
"Bye, Dad."  
  
"Now, honey, be on your best behavior, okay? And please don't act so crabby." His mother said and she gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Mum! I'm 14 years old! There's no need to go over this every time I stay at someone's house!" Gordo exclaimed  
  
Gordo's mother smiled. "Okay... then at least have fun. Bye, sweetie."  
  
"Bye, mum..." and with that he walked up the steps and knocked on the door.  
  
"I'll get it mom!" He heard Ethan shout from inside. Then the door suddenly flew open and he saw Ethan standing there looking dazed as usual, his hair was the same old thing and he had a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh... hey Gordon," He said, looking a little confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Uh, Ethan, I'm supposed to be staying here for two weeks because my parents are going to a conference, remember?" Gordo reminded him.  
  
Ethan still seemed puzzled until his eyes brightened. "Oh, yeah! I remember mom telling me something about that this morning. This is going to be so cool! Come on in... why are you still standing there in the door way?" He said with a bewildered grin and made his way upstairs.  
  
"Come on, Gordon. Let's go put your stuff in my room."  
  
'This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life,' he thought miserably and followed Ethan to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~In the plane~  
  
"Eeek! This is soo cool!" squealed Miranda to Lizzie while they were trying to make themselves comfortable in the seats.  
  
"Yeah, Miranda, it is... but you don't need to scream in my ears! You almost made me deaf there!" Lizzie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hehe... sorry, Liz, I'm just so excited."  
  
"Yeah, that's about the millionth time you've said that today. Now let's just get settled in before the plane takes off and were still standing," said Lizzie, squirming in her seat.  
  
"Okay," replied Miranda, obeying her friend.  
  
They got their seatbelts on and made themselves comfortable in the seats then before they new it the plane started to move slowly, then faster and faster until it flew off the ground right when the plane took off and right when it did Lizzie heard Miranda scream.  
  
"'Randa what's wrong?" She asked, her face filled with concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
"My ears are killing me. Why is this happening? Ahhhhh!" She screamed again, pressing her hands against her ears.  
  
"Don't worry, Miranda, just keep chewing your gum... you'll be fine. This is supposed to happen," Lizzie assured.  
  
For the next ten minutes Lizzie didn't hear another word from Miranda. When she looked over at her, she found her sleeping. After a while of being bored, Lizzie decided to take a short nap herself  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all! Just wanted to give a big thanks to loopylou1 for her reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter ^^!  
  
Lots o' love,  
  
Baby Bunnie 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic..... Disney does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~New York City~*  
  
Lizzie woke up from her nap to find her mother tapping her gently on the shoulder. "Lizzie honey," she said "wake up were going to land in a few minutes, wake Miranda up too."  
  
"Ok mum." Lizzie said sitting up straight and putting on her seatbelt then turned to wake up Miranda.  
  
"Hey, Miranda get up, were going to land soon" Lizzie said shaking her tired and what looked like very grumpy friend.  
  
"Are we there yet?!" Miranda screamed and jumped out of her seat.  
  
"No, not yet just a few more minutes" said Lizzie pulling Miranda back down into her seat feeling really embarrassed. "Here take this gum and start chewing and put on your seatbelt." She continued  
  
Ten minutes later the plane landed and everybody started piling out of the plane.  
  
"Ohmigosh Miranda, were actually in New York!" shouted Lizzie after they got out of the plane. "I just wish Gordo was here with us" she continued  
  
"I know, but you got to admit it is sorta his fault."  
  
"Yeah, you got a point there" replied Lizzie. But she still couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed.  
  
~Back in Hillridge~  
  
Gordo sat on Ethan's bed thinking about Lizzie while Ethan was rambling on about something he was not interested in.  
  
"Yo, Gordon, are you there dude?" asked Ethan  
  
"Huh, what?" replied Gordo snapping out of his thoughts.  
  
"I was talking there and you were just starring into space.....you like a girl right?" asked Ethan considering the fact he just made.  
  
"What?" answered Gordo "what makes you think that?"  
  
"Well, Gordon, you're not the kind of guy that spaces out a lot...."  
  
"And that gave you the impression that I liked a girl.....how?"  
  
"Gordon, Gordon, Gordon, I've got my ways" said Ethan running his hand through his hair and looking outside his window at the squirrel on the tree. "Hey Gordon, look it's a squirrel" he said running to his window and starting to make noises to the squirrel.  
  
Gordo just rolled his eyes and reached into his backpack for a book he brought from home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Omigosh I am so sorry for not updating this story anytime sooner. I have been really, really busy with school.....ya know second semester more work! Anyway, I know this chapter is really short but at least it's a chapter *ducks the tomatoes being thrown at her* I said I was sorry!!! Oh alright next chapter will be longer I promise! It'll get more intense! I hope you guys like this one though and please, please, please review! Yeah just go and click that little purple button on the left side and start typing!! Thank you! :D  
  
Much love to you all,  
  
*~JaSmInE~* 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda.....you know the drill I don't know any of the characters in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~NYC~  
  
"I know its somewhere around here Jo, I'm following the map exactly I don't know how we got lost." Mr. McGuire said to his exasperated wife.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know how either" replied Mrs. McGuire rolling her eyes.  
  
"We might as well make ourselves comfortable" Lizzie whispered to Miranda "I have a feeling this is going to take a while" she said slipping down into her seat and resting her head against the window.  
  
Miranda laughed and took out her MP3 player and started listening to music, both trying to tune out the fight that was going out in the front of how incompetent Mr. McGuire was.  
  
After another 20 minutes of driving around (and Mrs. McGuire taking charge of the wheel) they finally got to the hotel.  
  
"At last," said Lizzie getting out of the van and getting her bags from the trunk. "This place is amazing," she said walking up to the building.  
  
"Uh-huh..." replied Miranda starring at something next to the building "amazing..."  
  
Lizzie looked at her friend and saw her starring at a guy that was walking out of the building "Hot huh?" she whispered to her.  
  
"Ooooh yeah..." said Miranda her face turning crimson red.  
  
Lizzie laughed and pulled her into the hotel "C'mon lets get in and get ourselves ready and then we'll go boy hunting"  
  
"O-ok" said Miranda still starring at the guy.  
  
They got in and found their parents standing at the desk waiting for the lady to give them the key to the hotel. "Ok, you wanted three rooms right?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yeah," answered Mr. Sanchez.  
  
"Ok here are your keys. Third floor, room C12, C13, and C14. Enjoy your visit here."  
  
"Thank you." Said Mr. Sanchez "Alright Sam, you, Jo, and Matt can take the first room, Lizzie and Miranda can take the second room, we'll take the last room" he said handing them out.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda went up to their room. They unpacked all their clothes and got themselves ready. They walked down into the lobby and told their parents that they were going to walk around the hotel.  
  
"Can we go look for that guy?" asked Miranda after they got out of the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, but you don't know if he's staying here." Replied Lizzie looking around the place "actually scratch that last part he's right there" she said pointing to him. "Go, talk to him." She told her.  
  
"What do I say??" panicked Miranda  
  
"Say whatever comes to your mind." Lizzie answered "C'mon go." She said pushing her friend.  
  
She watched Miranda walk up to the guy and start talking to him. She stood there for a few minutes when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find a gorgeous guy standing right behind her. "Hi, I'm John." He said putting out his hand. "I was watching you talking to your friend and thought that I'd come and say hi."  
  
"Hey," said Lizzie taking his hand "My name is Lizzie, nice to meet you"  
  
"Nice to meet you too." John replied  
  
They talked for a half hour until she heard her mother calling her and Miranda and telling them to come inside.  
  
"Hey, would you like to go out some time?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun." Lizzie replied "When?"  
  
"How about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Great, I'll come pick you up at 7:00"  
  
"Sounds good. See you then, probably see you before then if you're staying at this hotel."  
  
"See ya. Good night."  
  
"G'night" Lizzie replied and made her way inside.  
  
She went into her room and got ready for bed. She lied there for a while when she realized she wasn't that tired so she got up and turned on her laptop and went on her AIM. She signed on and saw that Gordo was on.  
  
LilMunchkin2001: GORDOOOOOO....Heyyy!!!  
  
DGordon4786: LIZZIEEEEEEEEE....Hiiii!!!  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Lol, what's up??  
  
DGordon4786: Nothing much. You won't believe where I am right now!!  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Where, where, where???  
  
DGordon4786: At Ethan's house.  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Ethan, as in Ethan Craft?  
  
DGordon4786: Do we know any other Ethan.  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Ha-ha, good point. So why are you there? Why aren't you at home?  
  
DGordon4786: It's a long story. My parents are having a conference in San Francisco for two weeks, so I had a choice either I stay with Ethan Craft or Larry Tudgeman, and I didn't want to be bored with Star Wars stuff so I chose Ethan.  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Wow, are you lucky or what? And that wasn't really that long of a story :p  
  
DGordon4876: Ha-ha, look Liz, I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok. Will you be on tomorrow night?  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Umm...What time tomorrow?  
  
DGordon4876: Around 7:00  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Oh, I won't be here then I'm going out with a guy that I met here.  
  
DGordon4876: Oh, ok then. I'll be on anytime so just IM me when you come on ok.  
  
LilMunchking2001: Ok, I'll talk to you later then. Bye, bye  
  
DGordon4876: Bye.  
  
DGordon4876 signed off at 9:48 PM  
  
LilMunchkin2001 signed off at 9:50 PM  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey guys!  
  
I'm really sorry I didn't put any parts with Ethan and Gordo...except for the conversation with Lizzie. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^.  
  
Love you guys!! Bye!!!  
  
Baby Bunnie1 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Disney does.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Hill Ridge~  
  
DGordon4876: Ha-ha, look Liz, I have to go. I'll talk to you later ok. Will you be on tomorrow night?  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Umm...What time tomorrow?  
  
DGordon4876: Around 7:00  
  
LilMunchkin2001: Oh, I won't be here then I'm going out with a guy that I met here.  
  
DGordon4876: Oh, ok then. I'll be on anytime so just IM me when you come on ok.  
  
LilMunchking2001: Ok, I'll talk to you later then. Bye, bye  
  
DGordon4876: Bye.  
  
DGordon4876 signed off at 9:47 PM  
  
LilMunchkin2001 signed off at 9:50 PM  
  
"Yo, Gordo who were ya talking to?" Ethan said coming into the room.  
  
"Uh, no one" said Gordo minimizing the chat box.  
  
"C'mon Gordon, I heard you typing and I just saw you minimize the box when I came in. Was it that girl you like?"  
  
"Ethan I have no clue what you are talking about." Said Gordo turning away so Ethan couldn't see his face. "I don't like anyone."  
  
"Ok, well are you getting off?"  
  
"Yup," said Gordo forgetting about the chat he minimized. "Here you go" he said getting off the chair. He went to the bed and picked up the book he was reading before.  
  
Ethan got on to the computer and maximized the screen; he read the conversation between Gordo and Lizzie. "It's Lizzie....." he whispered. Acting serious for the first time.  
  
Gordo's head jerked up as soon as he heard Lizzie's name. "What about Lizzie?" he asked getting off the bed and walking up to the computer.  
  
Ethan exited the window and turned to Gordo. "Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about her, and thought of asking her out when she gets back from New York." Ethan said smiling mischievously.  
  
"O-oh..... Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you don't have a problem with that right?" asked Ethan a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Oh, no of course not." Replied Gordo walking back to the bed.  
  
"Ok Gordo, enough with the lies dude. You like Lizzie and I know it, and don't even try lying to me about it."  
  
~NYC~ (Next day)  
  
Lizzie and Miranda got home feeling exhausted. They had gone too Liberty Island and saw the Statue of Liberty, after that they went to 'Dean and Deluca' for lunch, when they finished they went to Rockefeller Centre and saw where they film all the Broadway shows.  
  
"Ohmigosh," said Lizzie throwing herself on the bed, "I feel absolutely exhausted, I doubt I'll be able to go on the date tonight."  
  
"Oh c'mon Liz, you can't be THAT tired," said Miranda pulling her friend up. "Hurry up go get dressed, you only have 30 minutes till John comes and picks you up" she continued glancing at her watch.  
  
She jumped off the bed and ran to the washroom, she took a shower and went to pick out her clothes she wore a baby blue tank with white strips and her Capri jeans, she dried her hair and left it out. When she was done she decided to apply a bit of makeup.  
  
Right when she finished she heard a knock on the door "Just in time" she said to Miranda.  
  
Lizzie opened the door and saw John standing there looking really handsome "Hey" he said "You...look great!"  
  
"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself" she said  
  
"Well you ready to go?" he asked  
  
"Yup, "she replied "Bye Miranda, see you later."  
  
"Later Liz." Said Miranda not taking her eyes off the magazine she was reading.  
  
That night, John took Lizzie to Central Park they spent some time there walking around and catching up on where they left off the night before. Lizzie had a great time that night but there was a part of her that felt really sad, she missed someone....a lot.  
  
"Well I had a great evening John" said Lizzie when they got to their hotel room.  
  
"Yeah, me too, but I had a feeling you weren't really enjoying yourself much. Is something wrong?"  
  
"No nothing's wrong but, I don't think we really have much...chemistry, I mean you're a great guy and all but I don't see us as a couple."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I sorta feel the same way. Well I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yeah, definitely. Good-night" said Lizzie turning to go in.  
  
"Good-night"  
  
After Lizzie got out of her clothes and put on her Pajamas she signed into her AOL and saw that Gordo was on but his status was away.  
  
LilMunchking2001: Hey Gordo, I know your away but you told me to message you last night so I am. I just got back from the date and honestly it wasn't that great. I had fun and all but he's not my type. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed now. TTYL!! Love you! Bye!  
  
LilMunchking2001 signed off at 10:57 PM  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey all! I'm back with another chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it!  
  
I just wanna give a shout-out to, loupylou1, ladyravan99, Lostworld, tinkerbell877, I3itter Sweet, Stace, and Oy-with-the-poodles, for their reviews! You guys are the best thank you so much!!  
  
Oh, one more thing, umm, my parents said that they might take away the internet, because they never use it and we don't need to use it. I'm not 100% sure if they are going to take it away but if they do I don't think I can write anymore! I'm really, really sorry to you all! Just pray that they don't take it away ok!  
  
Much love to you all!  
  
*.::JaSmInE::.* 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Next day~  
  
~Hill Ridge~  
  
That morning after Gordo got ready; he went to the computer and went to email Lizzie.  
  
Dear Lizzie, (It said)  
  
How are you? I'm sorry for not answering you last night me and Ethan went out to dinner at the Digital Bean and when I got back you were off. It's too bad that your date didn't work out last night, but you know there are many other guys out there who'd be perfect for you. Anyway, I'm gonna be on tonight if you want to talk and if your not busy. I have to go now. Love ya! Bye!  
  
-Gordo  
  
Gordo got off the computer and turned to Ethan. "Ethan, I need your help" he said  
  
"My help?" Ethan said a confused look on his face "With what?"  
  
"I need you to help me get Lizzie."  
  
~NYC~  
  
Lizzie got up that morning and rushed to her computer she signed onto her AOL and saw that no one was on so then she signed into her email address and found an email from Gordo. She read the email and sent him one back.  
  
Dear Gordo,  
  
I'm doing ok. Its alright, I didn't stay on long anyway, are you telling me you went to have dinner with Ethan? Wow, never thought you would do that. I know there are many other guys, and to tell you the truth, there is someone I do like and I 'm hoping that he likes me too, well I'll just have to wait and see I guess. Yeah I'm gonna be on tonight so I'll talk to you then. Buh byez!  
  
*Lizzie*  
  
Lizzie got off her chair and walked into her and Miranda's room. "Miranda, I gotta tell you something" she said as soon as she walked in.  
  
"Alright, what's up?" asked Miranda while tying her hair.  
  
"I like someone." Lizzie said sitting on the bed.  
  
"Really...who?" asked Miranda curiously  
  
"Miranda...I-I like Gordo"  
  
"Ooooh, ohmigosh I knew it!" Miranda squealed jumping up and down.  
  
"What do you mean you knew it?"  
  
"Well, it was quite obvious, the way you looked at him, and the way you blushed every time he complimented you. I knew you had a thing for him, and to tell you the truth I think he has a thing for you."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Get real Miranda, Gordo, have a thing for me. Yeah, and pigs fly right."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself. I'm just telling you what I think." Miranda said and she left the room.  
  
~Hill Ridge~  
  
"Alright Gordon, I've told you everything you need to know to get Lizzie. Now all you have to do is work your magic when she comes back next Thursday."  
  
"I don't know if I can do it. I mean, why would Lizzie be interested in me?"  
  
"Gordon, once you do what I taught you, she'll be head over heals for you. Believe me, your talkin' to a lady expert here." Ethan said winking  
  
"Uh, yeah." Gordo said shaking his head. "I just hope this works"  
  
"It will dude, it will"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hi! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've been stumped, so much work and stuff! Anyway, last chapter I only got 2 reviews and I don't wanna sound greedy but 5 reviews or no next chapter!  
  
*Jasmine*  
  
xoxoxo 


	8. Chater 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

**A/N: Ok before I start the next chapter I'd like to thank LostWorld, EvenThoIDoubtedIt, CeCe (LOL), ashley678, lilangel413 and Oy-with-the-poodles for her 5 REVIEWS!! Thanks to each of you =D!! **

**Yaay****…they aren't taking the internet away!!! I somehow persuaded them not to lol, I'm so happy :D!!! **

**I decided to make this chapter as the end of their vacation because if I kept on writing for each day the story would be a million chapters lol. Again 5 reviews or no next chapter! **

**Love ya,**

**Jasmine**

**~In the plane~**

"I'm going to miss Aaron so much" Miranda sighed and looked out of the room.

"Aww…don't worry Miranda, you have his sn, email address, and phone number, and he doesn't life far from us he's in LA so you could see him" Lizzie said comforting her friend.

"I guess your right" Miranda said cheering up a bit "You must be excited though" she said grinning at me.

"Me? Why?" Lizzie asked a confused look on her face

"You're going to see Gordo" she said her grin widening.

Lizzie blushed and turned away "I know," she said quietly "I'm really excited"

Miranda smiled at her friend "Don't worry about it Lizzie, I'm sure everything is going to be fine"

"I hope your right Miranda, I really do"

And that's all they said for the rest of the flight. Miranda decided to take a nap and Lizzie put on her head phones and got out a book to read. Finally, after another 3 hours (A/N: I'm not sure how long it takes to get from NY to California) they arrived at the airport. They got out of the plane and went to the luggage department, they spent a half hour looking for their bags, and finally they came in. 

"I hope the Howard remembered that he was supposed to come pick us up" said Mrs. McGuire as they left the department

"Yup they remembered." Said Mr. McGuire "There they are"

Lizzie turned to look at Gordo and as soon as she saw him she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Oh my god Miranda, there he is"

"I know, what did he do with his hair??" Miranda asked looking more closely

Lizzie looked at him "I have no clue; it looks like he straightened it."

Miranda looked at her and raised her eyebrows, "Okk" she said.

"Hey Lizzay, Mirandaaaa" said Gordo walking up to them "What's happening?"

"Uhh…nothing" said Lizzie getting confused "What happened to you Gordo? Why did you straighten your hair?" she asked running her hand through his hair "Oh my god Gordo, did you put gel in your hair??" she asked pulling her hand back.

"Yeah, you like it?" he asked winking

"Gordo what's wrong with you, why are you acting like Ethan Craft all of a sudden?" Miranda asked a knowing look on her face. 

"Just because I'm trying to look good doesn't mean I'm acting like Ethan Craft" Gordo said

"Well it sure seems like you are Gordo" Lizzie told him "Straightening your hair and putting gel, calling me Lizzay. That's something only Ethan would do. I think he rubbed off on you on that holiday"

"Oh be quiet, you two don't know what you're talking about. I'm the same old Gordo" he said walking away from them.

"I don't know what's gotten into him Miranda" said Lizzie worriedly 

"Me neither" said Miranda but really she knew that he was doing this so he could empress someone.

"Come one girls, lets go" said Mrs. McGuire

"Alright, coming mom" Lizzie said still looking at Gordo then shaking her head. "Weird…" 

**~3 days later~**

RIIIIING RIIIIIING

"Yo, talk to me" said Gordo picking up the phone

"Uh, hey Gordo is me Lizzie" 

"Ah Lizzie, what's going on"

"Nothing's going on, I was just wondering if you'll meet me at the Digital Bean in a half hour?"

"Righteous, I'll see you there"

"Alright, Bye"

"Latah" 

Gordo hung up and ran to his closet, "Ok, Ethan said that clothes were really important, damn, what should I wear??"

Finally after 10 minutes of rummaging through his closet he found the perfect thing "Whoa, I'm starting to become like Lizzie" he chuckled to himself. He put on his clothes and left the house. "Mom, dad I'm going to meet Lizzie at the Digital Bean, I'll be back in an hour" he shouted 

"Alright son, have fun" Mrs. Gordon shouted back

Gordo got to the Digital Bean and found Lizzie waiting for him at a table. "Hey, hey, hey Lizzay. What's up? Why did you want to see me?"

"Gordo, sit down, we need to talk"

**Well there it is. I hope you all like it. By the way, this is going to be my last chapter for another month I have a major test around mid April and I really have to review for it, so until then, farewell to all! I'll be back in April, see you guys then! Bye**


	9. Chapter 8

MIME-Version: 1.0 Content-Location: Content-Transfer-Encoding: quoted-printable Content-Type: text/html; charset="us-ascii" 

**Disclaimer: I= do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~= *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**I just though= t that since _Oy__-with-the-poodles_ kindly re= viewed 5 times I'd write another chapter before going to review for my test. Also, thanks to _Lostworld_ and _Mike_ fore their revi= ews! Ok, I decided not to put 5 reviews or no next chapter thing, whoever wants = to review go ahead and whomever doesn't its their problem not mine -_-**

**Ok, now THIS = is the last chapter for the month, I really, really need to pass this test 'cause if I don't then 1- My parents will have my head and 2- I need to get the darned credit for this course! Anyway, wish me luck all! **

**Much love,**

**  
Jasmine**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~= *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**_~Digital Bean~_**

"What's up Lizzie?" asked Gordo sitt= ing down.

"What's up? Gordo look at how your dressed= , look at your hair, and the way you're talking. What's wrong with you?" Lizzie asked

"Nothings wrong with me Liz, I'm perfectly fine." Said Gordo leaning back in his chair

" Perfectly fine, Gordo, when we came back 3 day= s ago you called me Lizzay, and today you answered the phone with 'Yo' since when do you a= nswer the phone like that, and since when do you say 'Righteous'?R= 21;

"I guess I've changed over the two weeks t= hat you were gone." Gordo replied.

"I guess so" Lizzie said standing up ̶= 0;And I don't want to have anything to do with you if your going to act like this, Ethan Craft is acceptable because that's just how he is, its in him, but you, you're much more then that Gordo, you're smart, k= ind, sweet, loving, and much better looking how you were before then you are now= . So when you decide to change, tell me, until then I'm out" she continued walking out of the Digital Bean.

Ethan walked up from the table where he was sitting "Damn, dude, what happened?" he asked

"Ethan you just saw what happened, why are you a= sking? You said that this would work, that she'd fall for me, now she doesn't want to have anything to do with me" 

"I know, I know, let me think." He said si= tting in the chair that Lizzie was in before. "I've got it!" he said jumping up 

"What?" Gordo asked

"Just change back to your old self."

"Ya think?" Gordo said sarcastically

"Yeah dude," Ethan said not catching the s= arcasm "If she didn't like you the way you are when you changed she's bound to like you how you were before." He said grinning "Aren't I smart?" he said winking

"Whatever Ethan, I gotta go home and change." 

"Aiight dude, make s= ure you call me later and tell me what happens every single detail."

"Yeah sure," Gordo replied "See ya&#= 8221;

"Later" 

****

**_~Back at home~_**

"David is that you?" said Mrs. Gordon stic= king her head out of the kitchen door.

"Yup" replied Gordo

"Ok. Miranda called you, she said to call her back" Mrs. Gordon told him

"Alright, thanks mom" Gordo said walking u= p the stairs. "I'll go call her now"

Gordo went up to his room picked up his phone and dial= ed Miranda's phone number.

"Hello"

"Hey Miranda, its Gordo" Gordo replied

"Yes, I know your voice Gordo; I'm surpris= ed you didn't answer as yo though." 

"Yeah, I'm done with that." Gordo sail throwing himself on his bed.

"Ahh…let me gu= ess, your doing this for a certain blonde haired, brown eyed girl?" Miranda asked slyly.

"What? Miranda I have no clue what you're talking about" Gordo said

"Oh c'mon Gordo, don't play stupid w= ith me. I've known you too long to know when you're lying and when = you're not, and right now I think you're lying."

"Fine, fine, yes I'm doing this for Lizzie= , but only because she said she didn't want to have anything to do with me otherwise"

"Yeah I know. Personally I think it was stupid o= f her to do that, but Gordo she really liked you, and when she came back and saw = you like that she got really disappointed."

"Yeah right, Lizzie, like me, that'll be t= he day"

"Why doesn't anyone ever believe me when I= say that?" Miranda asked getting frustrated

"Fine, don't believe me."

"Miranda, I would believe you if it was some oth= er girl but this is Lizzie were talking about, I highly doubt it. Anyway I hav= e to go take a shower, get this stuff out of my hair."

"Yeah, you go do that" Miranda laughed = 220;I'll talk to you later then. Bye"

"Bye" said Gordo and he put down the phone= 

"Now, to get me back to my old self." He s= aid particularly to no one and walked into the washroom

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~= *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Well I hope t= his is long enough for you guys! I'll see you all in a month!**= 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story  
  
After taking a extremely long shower, and getting into his regular clothes Gordo walked out of the washroom to find Miranda sitting on his bed waiting.  
  
"Ahh..... That is so much better. That's more of the Gordo we know and love" she said walking up to him and pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Ouch, Miranda!" Gordo said rubbing his cheek "That kinda hurt ya know"  
  
"I know" Miranda laughed then looked at him seriously "Now go out there and find the girl of your dreams"  
  
"I'm not sure about it 'Randa. She said she never wanted to see me again"  
  
"No you dirk she only said she didn't want to see you if you were gonna stay the way you were." Miranda said giving him a slap across the head "But if she sees you this way she's bound to talk to you again. I'm sure" She continued smiling.  
  
"I don't really know what you're talking about Miranda but I'm gonna take your word for it."  
  
"Trust me Gordo, she's crazy about you"  
  
"Suuure she is Miranda, suuure" Gordo said picking up the phone and dialing Lizzie's number "Now please keep quiet I need to talk to her"  
  
Miranda stuck her tongue out at him and lied down on his bed while he talked.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Lizzie, it's me Gordo"  
  
"What do you want? Didn't I tell you I didn't want to talk to you again?"  
  
"Yeah I know Liz, but please give me another chance, meet me at the Digital Bean in a half hour ok?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Lizzie please trust me on this one"  
  
"Fine, see ya in a half hour. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Ok Miranda, now I need your help. Which shirt looks better?"  
  
Whew, it's been quite a long time hasn't it? Well I'm sorry for the wait but seriously I've been stressing out with finals and stuff. First year high school really, really tough. I know this is short but at least I got a chapter out right? Anyways I hope you like it.  
  
Ciao for now  
  
!JaS! 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Lizzie walked into the Digital Bean to find Gordo sitting there looking like his usual self again with his curly hair and his regular clothes. As soon as she set eyes on him her heart skipped a beat. 'Wow I never realized how handsome Gordo was' She thought to herself. She walked up to the table and sat down on the chair across Gordo. "What did you want to see me for?"

"Well Lizzie, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I know it was annoying but the only reason I did it was to impress somebody.....and well...Ethan Craft told me it'll work so I thought I'd try" Gordo said blushing furiously

"That's ok Gordo. But promise me that you'll NEVER act that way again... no matter what Ethan says." Lizzie said laughing.

"I promise" Gordo said getting up and giving her a hug.

"Good, now tell me.....who's this girl you wanted to impress so badly that you changed your whole look?"

A/N: Yes, yes I know it was short but hey at least it's a chapter right? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but the truth is I've been really busy this summer because I transferred schools 'cause the other one was too far so I had a lot of work to do with orientation and stuff and now I wont be able to update often since I'm starting grade 10, so double the homework, soccer practice, AND to top all that off my part time job. So I'll probably update once a week or once a month depends on my mood =D. Well take care!

Later :)

.:. JaSmInE.:.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story… they are all owned by Disney.**

Gordo just sits there staring at Lizzie without saying anything… what was he supposed to say… I wanted to impress you... I love you… no he couldn't tell her… not yet at least.

"Uhh… just some girl…" He says looking away so Lizzie wouldn't see the uncertainty in his eyes.

But Lizzie wouldn't leave him alone. 'There's something he's not telling me, and I'm going to keep asking him till I find out' she thought to herself "Who is this girl?"

"Someone you don't know"

"Try me."

"Lizzie, why can't you just drop it?" Gordo pleaded.

"Because I am your best friend, I mean if Ethan knows don't I at least have the right to know?"

Gordo tried to find a way to distract Lizzie and make her forget about it… but nothing seemed to work. "Oh I told my mom that I'd be home at this time, sorry Liz I have to go. See you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Don't lie to me Gordo, come back here!" Lizzie shouted out the door and everyone turned their heads to look at her. "What are you all looking at? Go back to doing your useless stuff" she shouted at them then left the Digital Bean.

(Later that night)

Lizzie's on the phone with Miranda.

Lizzie: I don't know why he acted like that Miranda, why he didn't want to tell me who the girl was.

Miranda: Uhh… I don't know Liz. That seems kinda weird.

Lizzie: Yeah it does, Gordo never hides anything from me, I don't know why he is now.

Miranda: Neither do I.

Lizzie: Miranda are you hiding something from me too?

Miranda: Me? No way! Why would I be hiding something?

Lizzie: You are hiding something, you know who Gordo likes. Oh my God! Bye!

Miranda: No wa-

Lizzie hung up the phone and plopped on her bed. 'It's not fair; he tells Miranda and not me. I'm going to find out what he's up to tomorrow and I don't care what he says'

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update, but hey I updated so yaaay for me!! D**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, please R&R! Thanx!**

**Later )**

**Jasmine**


End file.
